Meeting Tony
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Loki and Harry meet at the park where they find a child genius looking rather bored and put out as he has been told to stay there until someone picks him up. Part of Verse with My Wish and Harry Potter & Loki Odinson: Letters and Correspondences.


**Originally i would have put it with the letters but i figure it deserve its own oneshot. A first of having Kid Tony so maybe different from how see him in marvel.**

 **Don't own Harry Potter and Thor/Avengers**

Meeting Tony

Summary: Loki and Harry meet at the park where they find a child genius looking rather bored and put out as he has been told to stay there until someone picks him up.

Warnings: First meeting, Au, fluff, Kid Loki, Kid Harry, Kid Tony, Pre-Hogwarts, Pre-Iron Man/Thor/Avengers

"Harry!" Loki coos jumping on the smaller raven boy hugging him making Harry laugh.

"Loki" Harry returns grinning. !

It's a sight of seeing two raven boys with green eyes messing around as they walk through the park in Surrey on a bright and wonderful day. For Loki it has been a gift to be away from Asgard for a bit of time as he finishes all his studies. As for Harry it means a free day of the Dursleys as they gone for the day to Aunt Marge ordering him to go home where the back door is unlocked for him.

"Oh my Odin!" Harry said making Loki to stop tilting his head before letting a belly laugh.

"I got one!" the Asgardian prince replies grinning, "My Thor!"

"Oh I bet your brother is sneezing," Harry comments thoughtfully getting Loki to smirk mischievously.

"He is as my father as you said those things in the mini letters! Oh its rich," Loki cackles rubbing his hands together as a few pranks comes to mind.

"You are plotting." The words were a statement not a question getting Loki to grin making Harry's lips to curl up and his own hidden mischief nature to brew to the surface.

Not far from the two plotting boys is sitting a boy with his chin on his hand looking rather bored as children play around. His blue eyes glances around while the dark brunette locks fall into his eyes which he blows some air out making it flop out of his face. Why couldn't he stay in the hotel while his mother has gone shopping and father in a meeting at England Stark base? It's not like he would cause much trouble.

Alright the one time with the TV wasn't his fault. It wasn't working right and Jarvis had to do something really quick. It would be nice to have friends.

As soon the though cross Tony's mind he pushes it off. No one would. At his school he's consider a geek and a freak for being so smart. He prefers machines or his projects than human interaction really. But Jarvis seem almost sad he hasn't made a friend just yet. His mother already has figure it's a phase he's going through while his father all is on his mind besides the company would be Captain America.

He feels bit of anger and jealousy at the thought of the blond super solider that taken his father from him. Why can't he see him? He has his projects that seem promising and working on a robotic friend as well. Not completely done but it's something.

"Oh my Odin!"

"My Thor!"

"Huh?" the brunette spoke blinking at the words looking to his left seeing two raven boys howling with laughter and he tilts his head in confusion.

"Oh," the raven with a pair of broken glasses and clothes that seem more like rags and several sizes to big stares at him for a moment recognition flashing through the green orbs.

"Hm?" His companion follows the boy's stare to him.

"Hello," the first said rather shyly waving his fingers.

"Hey," the second adds grinning mischief like.

"Hi." Tony ends as the three stare at each other.

"Harry Potter."

"Loki Odinson.

"Tony Stark."

"Your dad is Howard Stark going to talk at the Science Expo at the city hall?" Harry ask curiously seeing Tony's wary and almost lonely look.

"Yeah."

"Cool. Anyways do you want to play pranks or so with Harry and I?" Loki asks bouncing on his feet surprising Tony.

"Err...you don't care I'm a Stark?" Tony questions narrowing his blue eyes only to get the two to shake their heads.

"No I'm an orphan….I live with my relatives," Harry reply hesitantly noting Tony relaxing.

"I'm…err…a prince." Loki coughs.

"Okay," Tony shrugs before mind whirls especially about Loki and what comes to his mind about Norse mythology. "Wait pranks? Like what?"

"Don't know," Loki sulks.

The two boys notice Harry stiffening up as he spies Dudley's friends Pier, Malcom, Dennis, and Gordon walking in like they rule the playgrounds.

"Who are those jerks," Tony asks narrowing his eyes.

"My cousin Dudley's friends…."

Loki scowls as the boys walk closer spotting Harry taunting the orphan raven boy. The self-confidence he has seems to dwindle. Even Tony barely meeting these two kids becomes angry.

"Leave him alone," he growls stepping forward protectively keeping Harry behind him surprising the boy as it been Loki protect him last time though that's how they became friends.

"I agree," Loki adds ready to use his magic to make the boys see things if he needs to.

"So the freak found some freaky friends," the second in charge of the gang, Pier said coldly making Harry angry for feeling so small.

"They aren't freaks!" Harry shouts feeling his temper rising glaring. "They are my friends."

Loki smiles please hat his friend has a bit of his confidence back as Tony feels warmth enter his belly. He never has someone claim him as a friend really beyond Jarvis and Aunt Peggy but they are adults not kids so it's different.

Loki twitches his fingers making a large Snake hissing and spitting about to lunge at the boys causing them to wet themselves and take off running about giant snakes about to eat them. Harry giggles knowing it's a remembrance of the first day and warning. Leave him alone. Tony snorts looking at Loki.

"So you are Loki from Norse Myth, right."

Err...Yes and I have a brother name Thor." Loki begins feeling nervous only to be surprise by a sudden large grin.

Loki and Harry share a look before asking. "You aren't going to tell?"

"No way. I wouldn't do that to my friends," Tony said shaking his head giving them 'are you crazy looks.'

"Anthony time to go!" The familiar of his butler Jarvis calls gets Tony to sigh with annoyance having to leave early.

"How long you are here?" Harry asks seeing the disappointed look.

"A week or two I think."

"Well we can meet tomorrow here?" Loki said knowing he won't be missed for a small bit.

"I can get us lunch." Tony offers smiling. "So…we're friends then?"

"Yup," Loki and Harry crow getting Tony to laugh and the two join.

The duo becomes a trio. Up in the heavens watching a set of parents gaze happily seeing their young son is making friends though angry that he is with the people not supposed to be. They know the one who supposed to raise their son is innocent but the betrayer is hidden from sight. In another realm watching in a mirror, Frigga smiles seeing Loki making another friend in a lonely boy. She can see the three boys would be very close someday. Maybe the key of a fear her youngest falling off once he learns the truth to keep him sane.


End file.
